Cullens or Volturi? (Writing Sample)
by carinomio13
Summary: Faced to deal with her past of being a member of the Volturi guard as Anahi, her life with the Cullens as Hayden is jeopardized. **Basically a sample of my writing to get a feel of my style. Give feedback (maybe with enough, I might continue the story.)**


Everyone looked seemed to look at her with fear. The Cullens looked at her with a mix of distain. Hayden tried to remain neutral though part of her pulled to give some emotion away. Jane scoured over the crowd. "Quite the collection we have here, Aro will be sorry he missed th... Anahi... Is that you hiding in the corner over there?" Instantly the crowd parted giving Jane access to her. "Jane... I did not think that Aro would spare such key instruments to his guard at a time like this." She noted the others looking around as to why she said the plural. "Where is your sweet brother?" she asked she began to feel like her old self; both in arrogance and in power. "He is... around... Did you miss us?" Jane replied.

"Honestly, now that you are here in front of me, yes..." she replied. Jane moved closer to her and moved Anahi's strand of hair from her face. They could feel the room tense with fear at Jane's touch. "I never understood why they let you go..." Jane almost said in a whisper. Anahi lifted Jane's head to look at her, "That we shall save for another time. May I ask again, where is Alec?" Jane regained her composure and called out for her brother. In a blur he was there at her side. He looked Anahi dead in the eye without saying a word to her, and then faced Jane. "Yes, sister?" Her voice was now back to its icy blade, "The meeting is about to begin."

Carlisle then had the collection of approx. forty vampires sit in the living room on various pieces of furniture. Jane and Alec stood at the opposite end of the room. Hayden went outside to clear her head. There were two things she wanted, for those two to go back to Volterra and for her not to remember, and fresh panicked human blood. Never had she had the craving this strong. She clutched the balcony tightly leaving indents. It seemed like an eternity before Carlisle was done briefing them and having the discussion which she was called back in for. Taking a deep breath she brought herself back to her former glory and walked in with her head held high.

"What do you believe is the source to all of this?" a vampire asked her getting right in her face. She hissed and stepped forward, forcing the vampire back. "There is a human in town that has given us that information and video." she told them all after she had moved to the front. "I believe that he will be a formable ally in the hunt for the source of this illness. But the main concern about this meeting that this family will more than likely have to relocate after this is taken care of. There is little that could be covered up supernaturally. We also want to warn you about the exposure possibly happening worldwide so we need to be on our guard." She ended looking Jane dead in the eye. "If you have any questions, direct them at Carlisle. This meeting is over." From there several of the vampires left. Those who wanted to catch up or ask questions stayed. As she went to pass Alec and Jane, they both grabbed her arm holding her in place. "We need to talk to you." Alec said. The crowd stared. "Where do you wish to speak to me?" she asked him.

Alec gave her a smirk, "Why Anahi, do you really need to ask?" She smiled back, "No, I guess not." They tossed her on to the couch. "ALL OF YOU MINUS THE CULLENS NEED TO GET OUT!" Jane commanded. The room cleared. "What is the meaning of this?!" Edward demanded moving toward Jane and Alec who were standing in front of Anahi. Before he could get to them, he collapsed writhing in pain. A smile lit up Jane's face as she turned to face Edward, "I do love doing this you know. Yet you still want to try each and every time." As she spoke, Bella went to go for them. Alec said "Don't even try..." She couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure in what they were doing but wanted them to stop seeing what it was doing to her family. "They want to talk... Let them talk, so this will be done with." she told the Cullens. As she said this Jane released Edward and he crawled back to Bella.

"How is our dear Anahi doing Carlisle?" Jane asked. "She is fine. She fits in perfectly." he responded. This caused laughter from the siblings. "Anahi? She fits in here?" Then it dawned on Jane, "She hasn't told you her past has she? You would have never allowed her in your home if you had... Wow Ana, I really did not think you would sink that low... To come here of all places then lie to get in their good graces. My have the mighty fallen."

Anahi just watched Jane without saying a word. "Let me fill you in... Our dear Anahi was a Nazi. I don't mean that in the metaphoric sense. I mean in the actual term. Not just any Nazi either. She worked directly under Hitler himself designing the death and concentration camps. Anahi was the one who designed the death chambers, torture methods for humans of all ages. She was the one that did the experimentation. Did you know that?" Jane began. "I will not tell how she came to us but I will tell you what she did once she became a member of the guard. Anahi taught Alec and I how to fully use our powers to their full potential. Very few have seen them put to that extent but it is not pretty... Thank Anahi... Thank her for introducing how we feed. What was how you phrased it?.. Forgive me if I mistranslate. 'Like leading invalids to the slaughter?' I believe that is what she said. Anahi has no regard for human life, not after she changed and certainly not before she changed."

"But now I must speak to Anahi alone. Alec and I will take her somewhere to speak privately. Good bye Cullens, thank you for your hospitality and information." With that, they grabbed her and jumped out of the window. They took her to a river deep in the forest. "What did you do that for?" Anahi asked shoving Jane. Alec threw her back slamming her into a tree. The tree fell but Anahi charged back slamming him into the ground then throwing him across the river causing his body to skip and hit the stone. "Anahi stop!" Jane yelled at her. She froze. Jane walked up to her and slapped her in the face. Though it did not hurt, it was humiliating and she fell to her knees. "Aro never told you why I left?" she asked them quietly. "No," Alec responded. "Because he felt... He felt that I cheated on..." she began.

"They say that I played in to becoming a member of the guard. They said I took advantages over others. Though I was valuable to them, i was not valuable enough to get in their way of full control over the clan." She explained. "What does that mean?" Jane asked. "Why did you say that you never understood why they let me go?" She asked Jane, deflecting her question. After several moments and Jane's expression softening, she said "I wanted them to remove me, not you." "Did you really think that they would get rid of you or half of you two?" Anahi scoffed, "They got rid of what was hindering you. I was just lucky they did not kill me." Alec raised his voice, "they might as well have. We didn't know what happened to you! You don't know how much it pained us to lose you!" Anahi got up and smiled, "this exactly why they separated us."

Stepping toward Alec, Anahi looked him in the eye. Their past was reflected in them. As he began to move towards her he froze, eyes wide in shock. His body then contorted causing his eyes to shut in agony. Anahi whipped around to face Jane. "LET HIM GO!" she yelled at her. "You chose him over me! Admit it and I will!" Jane said back. "He is your own brother! How can you do this?!" Anahi asked almost pleading. "ADMIT IT!" Jane yelled clenching Alec tighter causing him to cry out. "I cannot admit to something I have not done." Anahi whispered. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jane hissed. "Have I ever lied to you? This all happened over me not lying to you! Tell me Jane! Isn't that true?" Jane dropped Alec and began to cry. "What do you want Jane?" She asked boldly.

"This!" Jane flew up and pinned Anahi to the ground. She licked up her collar bone to her jaw. Rising up Jane, looked her in the eye before kissing Anahi roughly. As she did so, she inflicted her power strongly against her. Anahi's eyes rolled back. "JANE STOP!" Alec yelled at her. "I smell something..." he climbed up a tree to scout leaving his sister and Anahi alone. 'Tell me that you love me..." Jane hissed in Anahi's ear before raising the pain level. "Just tell me..." she said before raising it even further. Releasing Anahi, Jane gave her a chance to respond to her demands.

"Jane I am so sorry! I cheated on you with Alec and I am sorry! I hurt you both. I loved you both! Don't you see that?" she told her looking her in her eyes. "I thought you were my mate, and then you were with Alec... How could my mate lay with another?" Jane asked her. "Exactly... I am not your mate." Anahi said. "It does not mean that you didn't break my heart. All three of us were best friends. We were at our youth again with you." Jane replied.

Alec dropped down. "There is a huge wall of smoke coming this way." The females sniffed the air. "Charred flesh..." Anahi said recognizing the smell. "Vampire flesh..." Jane noted. "I must tell the others." Anahi told them. Alec nodded, "And we must leave." He then took off toward the home away from the cloud of smoke but continued to pass the home. They were set to go back to Volterra. Jane did not move, still kneeling over Anahi glaring. "You need to go," Anahi whispered to her as she reached up to wipe her tears. Jane stood up but she did not leave. "I don't know if I can see you again... Not like this... If we see each other again... We do not know one another..." She moved closer to Anahi, as she spoke. Quickly Jane kissed Anahi holding it for several moments. Then in a flash she was gone.

Touching her lips, she opened her eyes. Everything that just happened seemed like a dream. A strange emptiness overwhelmed her and tears began to pour, silently she wept. The loss devastated her, she did not know how attached she still was to her old life. Out of the darkness of the forest, a yell broke her concentration. "The Cullens!" she exclaimed before darting off to the home...

There they all were, standing on the balcony when she arrived. They were watching the smoke rise, the scent carried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bella yelled punching her in the face. The blow was so unexpected that she didn't have time to react and flew back breaking part of the balcony rail. Edward was at his wife's aid and ran over to attack as well. This time she was ready and shot Edward back off the balcony. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FUCK WITH ME!" she spat at them in Italian still crouched from the attack. She looked up at them her eyes shown red.

She stood up and wiped her mouth. Bella, Reneesme, and Alice went down to check on Edward. He still had not returned. "Hayden... What is happening?" Rosalie said softly. Still on her guard, she composed herself. In a voice void of any emotion, she told her, "I do not know. As soon as we caught scent of the smoke, the Volturi fled back to Volterra. Then I came here to alert you but the smoke was faster than I. I would have investigated but I wanted to make sure none of you were injured." There was a scoff from within the group. "Ha! You liar! You just started a war with the Volturi. Don't think I did not notice the blood on your face." Edward sneered at her as he walked up the balcony stairs. "Edward, be silent! Hayden did no such thing!" Carlisle countered.

As Hayden moved to challenge Edward, Esme stepped in between the two. She turned around backing off, knowing she could never hurt Esme. "Hayden, I want you, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and myself to investigate. The rest of you will guard the home and console our guests." Carlisle instructed. "How can you trust her?!" Bella demanded from Carlisle, "You heard what Jane said, you saw what just happened to Edward." The others began to go inside following directions as well as not wanting to do with that conversation. Jacob and Reneesme had to force Bella inside the house. "Let's go. Do not be seen." Carlisle said before leaping off the balcony. They arrived on the scene unnoticed to see what was happening to find...


End file.
